Zazu
Zazu is a Hornbill from The Lion King Zazu played Bagheera in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 He is a Panther Zazu played Radio in The Brave Little Mouse and The Brave Little Squirrel He is a radio Zazu played Toa in Rugrats Go Wild (BobandLarryFan Style) He is a lemur Zazu played Harold the Seahorse in The Little British Girl He is a seahorse Zazu played Sneezy in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Zazu played T.W. Turtle in Foxes Don't Dance He is a turtle Zazu played Iago in Simbaladdin and Todladdin He is a Red Grumpy Parrot Zazu played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Lioness He is a seagull Zazu played Bill the Lizard in Kiara in Wonderland He is a lizard Zazu played Snipes in Frog-A-Doodle and Frog-A-Doodle 2: Bambi's Great Adventure He is a bird Zazu played Timothy Q. Mouse in Peep (Dumbo) He is a mouse Zazu played Chirp Sing in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a nightingale Zazu played George the Janitor in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Zazu played Mr. Channing in My Favorite Goofy Zazu played Genie in Trampladdin He is a genie Zazu played Supreme Chancellor Valorum in Animation Star Wars He is a politician Zazu played Tokie in Tarzan of the Jungle, Tarzan of the Jungle 2 and Tarzan of the Jungle (TV Series) Zazu played Squire in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a squire Zazu played Stewie Griffin in Canal Famille Guy He is a child Zazu played Bender in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a robot Zazu played Duck in Canal Famille Planet He is a duck Zazu played Jaq in Finding Tails He is a shrimp Zazu played Bradley in The Man King He is a ostrich Zazu played Radio in The Brave Little Fox He is a radio Zazu played Happy in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a dwarf Zazu played Jiminy Cricket in Todnocchio He is a cricket Zazy played Magic Carpet in Fieveladdin He is a magic carpet Zazu played Marshall in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Sloth Zazu will play Cogsworth in Beauty and the Demigod In his pendulum clock form. Trivia: *Surprisingly, he is voiced by British comedy actor Rowan Atkinson and Atkinson also portrays Edmund Blackadder, Johnny English and Mr. Bean. Gallery: Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu in The Lion King Zazu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Zazu in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Zazu (TLK (2003)).jpg Zazu.jpg Zazu.png Zazu has a present..png Image-zazu-9.gif Mar135.gif Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png Zazu has a whistle..png Zazu has a whistle, that blows..png Zazu has a whistle, that blows quietly..png Zazu has a whistle, that blows louder..png Zazu blows his whistle..png Zazu01cf.png Zazu_TLG.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Hornbills Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals